Traditional digital photography systems are inherently limited by the dynamic range of a capturing image sensor. One solution to such limitation is the use of high dynamic-range (HDR) photography. HDR photography involves capturing multiple exposures of a same scene, where each of the exposures is exposed differently, and then merging the multiple captures to create an image with a larger dynamic range.